Naruto wielder of the Mokuton
by The Reaper of Heaven
Summary: Naruto born into a world where he was hated the day he was born. He must learn to over come it and rise to the top. But to do that he will need power, power only The First Hokage could wield.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: well this is my first story on fan fiction; this is a Naruto/Mokuton with a twist. I don't know the Japanese words for Justus so it will be in English.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a sad day in the Village hidden in the leaves. The strongest village out of the great five hidden villages. The fourth hokage Minato Namikaze

gave his life to protect the hidden leaf village from the 9 tailed fox, in the end with little options he used the Dead Demon Consuming seal to seal it

away into his only son Naruto Uzmaki. As Minato lay there dying in the third hokage arms Hiruzen could not stop his tears from flowing."Sensi you

must do me this one last course Minato but you must hang on." He smiled" no old man my time is up but you must look after Naruto and

protect for I fear my request will go unheard." Hiruzen could not explain it but he could see the life littery leave his pupil. Like a candle going out.

"I swear to you Minato I will look after the Naruto." Minato smiled "thank you tell i will always love him no matter what". As Minato eyes started to

close Hiruzen could have sworn he saw Minato smile " I think i can Kushina again." And with does words Minato Namikaze the legendary forth

hokage passed away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/n: well this is the prolouge im not sure of the parring yet but I have a poll on my profile so vote now. Ill try to get the next chapter **out** A.S.A.P**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: **Thank you all for your reviews don't worry Chapters will be ****WAY ****longer that was just the prologue. Most of the story will be in Naruto P.O.V. And so we go. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"This sucks." I mumbled as I was running from a mob of villagers. Their intent was as clear as my sun kiss blonde hair, to hurt me. As I ran ducking behind alleys trying to get away from them. Today was the day that the 4 Hokage passed away giving his life to kill a demon, and today is when the beatings got worse. Praying to Kami-sama that I will make it out in one piece I ran into another alley….. But it was a dead end and I could not run back because the villagers were blockingmy way." Well we finally found you demon spawn." He took out a Katana and started to advance and has he did the whole mob followed him." Please just leave me alone." I yelled in a desperate attempt to stop him. But sadly it fell on deaf ears. He drew closer his and closer and I backed up into the alleys dead end. Next thing I knew he charged and I blacked out.

Drip. Drip…drip

I opened my eyes and found my self in a sewer. Water up to my ankles. Then I heard a voice an ancient and powerful voice," come to me Naruto for there is little time." Having no choice I followed that voice and came upon a small chamber. A figure stood there. Now there are surprises and the once and a life time surprise, this is the once and a life time surprise. For standing there was none other than the first Hokage himself. H e looked just like the history's books said. Long black hair and still in his red body armor. He smiled at me" young one do you know who I am?" I nodded "the first Hokage um aren't you suppose to be dead?" He smiled" indeed I am but Kami-sama who is ever merciful allowed me to be reincarnated. Um I don't understand. You will in due time but first come here." Having no other options I moved forward and he layed a hand on my forehead." I am truly sadden by the sins the village has committed upon you Naruto. But rejoice because I have a gift for you, take off your shirt." I looked at him confuse" um no offense we are alone in a sewer and you are old plus I like girls." He laughed "no you misunderstood me what I meant was there is a mark on your back." Looking at him wearily I took off my shirt slowly. And there was a mark on my back a huge tree with its leaves falling." You are my reincarnation Naruto therefore you have inherited all my abilities and my blood line Mokuton." My jaw just went southward "You mean I can do all the stuff you can do?" He nodded, and then randomly I started to dance "Yea take that Uchias im more bad ass then you. Excuse your language young Naruto. But be weary others will try to harm you for the power you will seek out the third and tell him to give you my scroll." I nodded, "I will". He smiled "then I must get going Kami-sama is expecting me always remember Naruto we are watching you myself and your parents." Before I could ask what he meant he disappeared. I smiled I knew what I had to do.

**A/N: well there you go 2****nd**** chapter reviews please onions and feedback is welcomed but flamers will be deleted. **


End file.
